conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:United Planets
Everett City General Map Neighborhoods & Boroughs Street Names, Subway Station Locations For the subways I marked the needed stations but feel free to add stations in other places where neccessary. The Presidential Security Line is the government subway that only officials can access and has no connection to the general subway system. I put where that line goes on the map. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 22:54, March 3, 2010 (UTC) That's actually almost exactly what I had planned out, just with a few alignment differences. I didn't have a line going up the east side, and it looks like there'll need to be another or perhaps two more east-west crosstown lines. There'll have to be a short connector shuttle from the Airport rail station to the airport itsself, because existing railroad tracks are on the river side, but that's not a bad thing, and it can double as an AirTrain like thing. Without the monorail and security lines, this is the plan for the subway itself: .Woogers(lol what ) 22:59, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Go ahead and do what you need to do. You know what you're doing. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 17:19, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Prototype: Everett City Central Station Woogers(lol what ) 02:05, March 5, 2010 (UTC) I forgot that there is a fusion power facility north of the city passed 100th Street. There should be something going there I would suppose. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 06:15, March 8, 2010 (UTC) New Project UP, due to the constant child like drama on FW and Atlion that I've been seeing, I was wondering if there was any way that I could work along side you in your project? I have been keeping a close eye on the unfolding events of both worlds, and do not want to waste what little time I do have to do this project while dealing with the constant fighting. I just want to make a country and I really like Everett. LIKE A BOSS, PSYRAX (Speak Your Peace) 22:47, October 12, 2012 (UTC) I'll let you know my plans as I become less busy. At the moment, my project idea was to return Everett to its lonesome, along with Israel, Iraqistan and 4chanistan. It is possible that I will attempt to create a larger world again, involving Everett in which I may allow a few key well known or responsible users to play along with in a somewhat regulated format, to prevent Viva-style bullshit. Are you planning to continue with your Brazil nation or what? Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 23:00, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Seeing as it's become the creepy guy who never leave's its apartment, I'd like to move Skandinavia into that world you're making. It's mostly forgotten by everyone on Future World, and it's really intertwined with Everett. You'd agree to that right? (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (Duestchland - Texas - Oil City - Skandinavia) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 23:13, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Infobox Hey, I like the infobox. Do you think you can make a template for it? -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 20:20, December 29, 2012 (UTC) I can attempt to, good sir. I got this off of User:Daneofscandinavy. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 20:31, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Ah, never noticed it on his page. Thanks for trying, it will be great. -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 21:17, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Reply Regarding Hiatus I have been off here so I'm assuming this will be the best way to talk. I've been pretty busy with life. I see FW has cataclysmically split at the quantum level into several different worlds, lol. I have been following the EV project, the new FW, some others here and there, and am trying to move the FGC and other related stuff to a separate world which I can edit at my own leisure. If there is any protocol I need to be made aware of just let me know and I will happily follow it, as long as I can use my stuff. :) Anyway, glad to see everyone doing well!!! Gatemonger (talk) 23:42, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Oh Bah, I was led to believe that you were going to leave us, Viva led me to believe you were giving us away to adoption. Then I saw that some guy had bidden on trying to adopt Constructed Worlds, Merry somthing, so I in a desperate attempt at least tried to keep power from an outsider. Well, that clears it out. ---Sunkist- (talk) 10:43, May 17, 2013 (UTC) Me? You do understand that MC was in chat with us when he told me about the matter. I only relayed a message I was told. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 13:07, May 17, 2013 (UTC) Hey I've made a few edits and uploaded some things to this site but never got involved. First off, agree with you on a few things. Well, like I'm a new york liberal/socialist who hates "republicunts", and reiligion, loves equality and universal health care. I just wanted to know whats the difference between this and Altwiki? I mean like in a way isn't it the same. I was thinking of making a United States of New York scenario where New York and New England seceed. But why were or there, or which would be more suiting. Also did you actually trick someone into believeing the Florida-Hati Railway was real? Too funny xD Marcus/Michael Villanova 20:51, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Altwiki is more for scenarios that break off from a real point in time in history (point of divergence). I haven't actually participated on Altwiki, so I'm unsure your intentions of where you will go with your country. On Conworlds this is more of creating and building a highly detailed nation, planet, fantasy world or some other thing, with the ability to do anything as you wish with it compared to it being solely based on points of divergence and alternative timelines. I would say if you plan on making your country into a highly detailed project, use Conworlds. We could always use more users and participants here. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 03:23, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Vandalism UP there's an that vandalised one of the pages here. Before I take any action, are we in the habit of blocking IPs or just users? I don't want to block the user's IP just for him to return as a mature user who wants to contribute as such. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 17:39, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Never mind, I've handled it. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 17:42, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Snowden I've been meaning to ask, how is Everett handling the Snowden issue? He is from Hawaii, one of Everett's states, so I've been interested in learning how the Everetti government is dealing with the case of him leaking Everetti secrets through WikiLeaks. Also, what about all the IRS issues in Everetti states? The IRS is based in Everett right? Did Spencer do all of that, or is she going to blame it all on the United States in preparation for its planned invasion of America? Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 20:03, July 10, 2013 (UTC) *implying the Union of Everett and the United States are the same country *implying the Union of Everett has the same policies as the United States *implying the Union of Everett would retaliate to a whistle-blower's right to freedom of press and freedom of information... Spencer was a whistle-blower. Snowden released U.S. secrets. The Union of Everett does not spy on Everetti civilians without warrants based on reasonable suspicion... like the U.S. does. The Everetti IRS does not harass or intimidate protest groups or anti-government groups...like the U.S. does; only placing restrictions or bans through legal court proceedings with valid reason. The United States Internal Revenue Service (IRS) and Everetti IRS, are two separate entities. They have no dealings with each other and have completely different policies, regulations and operating procedures. You seem to forget that Everett is a sovereign and independent nation from the United States and are completely different in government policy and civil freedoms. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 20:35, July 10, 2013 (UTC) *Implying I'm too stupid to see the difference between an ultra-radical country and an ultra-conservative country. *Implying I somehow forgot over the last year and a half that Everett does everything the exact opposite of the United States. *Implying I forgot over the last day the fact that Spencer was a whistle-blower when I'' was the one who stated that very fact myself, hence my deciding to ''ask you what she would do about the matter. You stated that Everett's progress is based on real world events. Thus, whatever happens in the real world happens in Everett's world. Snowden is is from Hawaii, a state of Everett. Thus, what he did has effected Everett and must be dealt with as such. You seem to forget everything you've stated over the last year and half until it start's kicking you in the rear. Most of the issues regarding Snowden and the IRS happened on Everetti soil, not American soil, which is why its important to ask. Seriously UP, why must have you an issue with anything I ask no matter who valid? You don't do this with anyone else, but when it comes from me, you single me out and whine about it. If I forgot Everett was a sovereign nation with seperate policies, I wouldn't have asked you what Everett was doing about the matters since if they and the US were the same, I could just read the news and get the answer to my question there. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 20:53, July 10, 2013 (UTC) For someone who keeps saying how much he doesn't care for Everett and its creator (myself), you seem quite obsessed and upset over a fictional nation's political ongoings. But, seeing as you either really are curious because of such obsession or are just trying to instigate me, regardless, I must answer you, as no matter how many times I tell you to leave me and my articles alone, you feel the need to debate me on these things anyway. Now, you asked about IRS issues in the Everetti states, implying that Everett's IRS has anything to do with the United States' IRS policies of harassing anti-Obama groups. Why the Union of Everett's IRS would harass anti-Obama groups is unknown to me, being that the Union doesn't even like Obama anymore. As for Snowden, even though he may be "an Everetti citizen", would mean he'd have to be leaking some sort of Everetti secrets, of which there are few, of which, the NSA isn't even aware of (Snowden's former job), if he did know, the leaked secrets would consist of several assassinations of known African warlords and black ops rescue missions of political prisoners. Snowden's leaks though, consisted of information of the U.S. domestic spying programs which illegally monitored and recorded every American's communications (email, phone calls, texts), among other unlawful and unconstitutional actions against the entire American public. Something that Spencer gladly added to her "knowyourregime.org" activist website and the dissent.gov Everetti government sponsored freedom of speech website. Additionally, just because something happened "on Everetti soil", doesn't always mean it happened in the Everett conworld timeline. An act of U.S. corruption is completely separate from Everetti government activities. Therefore, if the United States decided to genocide all of Obama's critics, would not mean Everetti genocided all of Spencer's critics. That would be absurd. Secondly, the real world IRS is a U.S. agency, therefore, it was not something that happened "on Everetti soil", it occurred in every territory and state of the United States including the territories of the fictional Everett. What is Everett doing in response to these incidents? The Union has offered Snowden asylum. President Spencer has also condemned the U.S. government for its spying actions on innocent civilians without warrant. She also condemned the U.S. IRS for harassment and intimidation of Obama critics and pro-gun groups. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 21:39, July 10, 2013 (UTC) There's a difference between obsession and asking a simple question, a difference you still don't seem to grasp. By the way, I'm sure I can find a slew of incidents where you bothered the mess out of me, so your certainly not one to say a thing. Regarding "soil", many of the affect organizations were based in Georgia, Alabama, Virginia, and other states with heavy Tea Party presences. Therefore, that's why I said Everetti soil. Also, adding quotes to "an Everetti citizen" is rather strange. Either he is or he isn't. As for the conworld timeline, you've made many remarks about how that was the case. Once again, either it is or it isn't. Either way it goes, you said. Now, with that ugly business out of the way, thank you for answering my question. Was that so hard? Now if we could move past the insults and accusations, imagine how much we could get done around here. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 22:01, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Plagiarism of other Conworlds? Hi UP, I noticed that a new conworld called Tropicia is taking images from other conworlds. I just thought I should report it, cause if they were my images, I might be a little ticked. Ethandabomb (talk) 21:47, July 25, 2013 (UTC) He's probably a noob. We occasionally get strange people popping on here developing stuff wrong and then disappear forever. MizzKeyes (Me/Say Hai/World/WAT) 21:54, July 25, 2013 (UTC)